Family With Benefit
by Narutothedevil.dnd
Summary: Normal people have friends with benefit. But Naruto has a family with benefit. And it is not normal. But hey what is normal about Naruto. Dont answer it, its a rhetorical question. Lemons and incest. Relatively peaceful world.
1. Milking Mama

Hey guys I'm back with new story._So read it and give it a try and your opinion. Constructive criticism is allowed, praises and reviews are mostly welcome._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form that honour goes to Kishimoto. What I do own is this fic, my OC's and some jutsu.**

_**WARNING: This Fic contains mature theme of sex and violence. Reader must be above 18 years of age to read it. **__**It also contains Incest.**__** If you don't like try not to read. **_

_**Literature is not a cup for my tea so you will find if not many but few grammatical errors bear it please. And I am Indian so I may use both US and/or UK English.**_

**_It was taken down by the admin as someonemust have reported it. I am reuploading it.  
_**

**Milking Mama**

**Naruto's POV**

Hi there, I am Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Namikaze Naruto, yeah I know its a long ass name but what can I do these names hold quite a weight so I have to use it to honour my ancestors. Well those things aside, I am 17 year old and I have a family with benefit. And again I know its not normal and you normal people may have friends with benefit but not family with benefit. But hey what is normal about me. So here is the story of how it begun.

But before I tell you about my sexual adventure let me tell you a brief history of Shinobi world. It began with a lady named Otsutsuki Kaguya who ate the fruit of Shinju or rather known as the ten tailed creature. By eating that fruit she gained immense power and stopped the war which was going on during her time. Her motives were pure, she just wanted the power to stop the war but Shinju and her were not on the same page.

Enraged by this Shinju brought havoc and went on rampage. To stop this creature two men went against it. These men were Hogoromo and Shiva son of Kaguya. They were successful in defeating the creature. Hogoromo sealed the creature inside him thus becoming the first Jhinchuriki.

Hogoromo lived a very happy life and became father to two sons Indra the elder son while Ashura was his younger son. As the time went by Hogoromo was unable to withhold the power of Shinju inside his body. He used his jutsu Banbutsu Sozo and divided the Shinju into Nine different creature. On his death bed when it was time to chose a heir he chose Indra as his heir. Ashura being the obedient son accepted his father's decision and cooperated his elder brother. And from the beginning Ashura never wanted to get tied to the throne. He was a free man, he wanted to roam around the world gain knowledge, preach the teaching of his father to other people. And he got what he wanted thus no bad blood between the brothers.

But before dying Hogoromo gave equal power to his both son, eye power to Indra and body power to Ashura. But the peace didnt last for long. Like a fragile glass it broke. The Western empire found about the power contained by the Nine bijuu and the wealth in the chakra land. at first came as a merchant for trade but with time they showed their true color and launched attack to capture the bijuu's and loot the wealth.

But they were easily defeated by the Uchiha-Senju combo. While during the war Mytra daughter of Shiva took care of the Nine bijuu like they were her sibling thus forming a special bond with the bijuu's.

The Westerner's stopped but not for long. Before running away with their tails between legs the westerner's swore that they will cone back with more power and will make the Chakra land pay for this.

Centuries went war on small scale were still going on. The Descendant of Mytra known as Uzumaki formed their own village and lived a peaceful life. While taking this example the Uchiha-Senju build their own village in the Land Of Fires to effectively fight against the Invader's. To attract more clans to join Konoha Madara of the Uchiha clan and Hashirama of the Senju clan performed a spar in the forest displaying their power.

This place was later known as the Valley Of The Beginning. following this lead land of Wind, Water, Earth, Lighting formed their own villages named as Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo respectively. The leaders of this villages were Known as Kage. Uchiha Madara became the first Hokage of Konoha.

The invaders struck once again but this time on a very large scale. The five villages became one and fought with tooth and nail. It was a battle of continued for months. Thus gaining the Name First World War of east and west.

The elemental Nation won but lost many soldiers. Uchiha Madara sacrificed his life to protect his precious people from becoming the slaves of the invader's. He died protecting the Bijuus. but before dying he chose his successor. Her name was Hyuuga Kotohime, the most powerful Hyuuga.

She was a beauty to behold. Long brown hair, slender figure and silvery white eyes that would penetrate any shield and walls. She was student of Madara and Madara taught her well.

Once again Second World war broke into the action. the invaders this time brought modern weapons of Navy and attacked the Island Of Uzushio, were the bijuu were with the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki's were outnumbered by 100:1 but they still fought to protect the bijuu's. They respected the bijuu's as living creature never considering them as the objects to obtain power and like hell they will allow others to use for power gaining. They fought the invader but it was their end. Save for few The Uzumaki were wiped out. The Second World war was once again won by Elemental Nation.

Kotohime retired as the Hokage due to grave injury and chose Nara Shimato as the Sandaime Hokage. The Nara whose mother was an Uzumaki. The only Nara with huge reserves of Chakra.

I think the invader's were stubborn and didnt know when to quit attack once again. This time they brought mechanical robots known as Sentinel's. The fight was one sided with the Sentinel winning. But then the hero entered the war. His Name was Namikaze Minato, son of Senju Mai and Namikaze Atsushi. Using his Hiraishin and Rasengan he destroyed each and every Sentinel's. thus winning Third World war.

Later Minato became Yondiame Hokage. Minato married Uchiha Kushina granddaughter of Uchiha Madara and Uzumaki Etsuko. They become the parents of four children three daughters one son. And I am their Son. So thus my Name is so long. Two sister are elder sister and one is younger than me. And now on with my adventure.

**Normal POV**

It was normal morning of Konoha, people were awake doing their jobs. But Naruto was not a morning person he was fast asleep in his bed, a small smile on his face indicating he was dreaming about his girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata. Well Hinata was one of his girlfriends but she was on the top of list. She was his princess and both loved each other very much.

While he was dreaming he felt two soft orbs on his face. He knew what it was. They were the DD-cup breast of his mother. They were soft and were emitting a strange warmth. He opened his eyes and loved the scene in front of his eyes.

This was a daily routine. His mother would greet him with such scene in the morning. "Good morning Naru-Chan wakey-wakey your breakfast is ready" said Kushina as she jiggled her breast in her hand. This was the invitation to Naruto to suck her dry of milk.

"Kaa-Chan why cant you ask Naruko-chan to drink the milk once in a while." He ask with irritation in his voice

"Well your Nee-chan are on mission and Naruko-Chan doesn't like milk. You are the only one who likes milk and I like it when you suck on my tits. Now dont be a baby and suck me dry" she said with a sing song voice

He sighed once again. It was true he liked his mother's milk, it was tasty and he loved to hold her breast. But now that he had a sex life with his girlfriends he was having explicit thoughts about his mother. And top of that his mother was a atomic sex bomb. His father was a one lucky bastard but Shinigami may keep his soul happy.

He latched his mouth on her right breast and began to suck on her nipples. "Ahhhh" moaned Kushina as pleasure waves ran through her spine "Oh Naru-Chan suck on them harder" she called out.

He continued to drink the sweet life giving liquid with gusto. While sucking he would some time use teeth to tease her nipples. This was routine but today was different. Due to the dream he had a massive boner and today the sounds she was making was very arousing. Unconsciously he groped her ass cheeks and began to kneed them.

He didnt know what came onto him but he wanted a release and he wanted just on the spot. The dam restraining Naruto from screwing his mother broke when she produced a sound of mewing and purring.

Slowly he began to turn the tables as Kushina was on the bottom and Naruto was on top of her. He removed his mouth from the right breast and now latched on the left one. To check the depth of the situation Naruto hiked her skirt up and began to caress her outer thigh.

Seeing and feeling no opposition he became more dareful. He began to grind his boner on her clothed pussy and was delighted to hear moans of pleasure. Once again detaching his mouth he looked into his mothers eye, they were half lidded and were filled with lust and most important thing it was for him.

"Kaa-Chan i cannot hold this arousal. Today I will fuck you. Its unbearable for me to only suck on you tits, I want to see every thing, I want to fuck you." Said Naruto as he was completely lost in the ocean of lust

Kushina smiled but it was not your motherly smile, it was a smile given by a lover to another "Then go ahead Naruto, I have been waiting for this day and it has been long since I had good fuck." Said Kushina as gave him the go signal

No sooner those words left her mouth their clothes vanished like a drop of sweat in a tornado. Once again Naruto was on top of her and no clothes stopping them. He caught her lips in a kiss, Kushina replies the kiss with her tongue tracing his lips asking for permission to go in. Their tongues met as they clashed in erotic battle.

Their hands didnt remained idle as they roamed on each others body. Kushina loved what she was feeling. She knew her son was a hunk. Her hands moved forwards and caught her price. It was fucking long and huge in size. Naruto on the other hand knew his mothers upper body now it was time to learn about lower geography.

Naruto removed his lips as Kushina whined due to the loss. "Patience Kaa-Chan, you waited so long so you can wait few minutes. Let me make you feel good." Said Naruto as he licked her neck and moved south. Giving her boobs a little teeth scratch he came to his destination. Her twat. Her pussy was beautiful light pink colored and signs of her giving birth.

He wetted his finger with his spit and entered his index finger into her twat. Due to a long dry spell her pussy was tight. Slowly-slowly he began to pump a single digit causing her to moan. Adding another finger her began to tease her clit. The moment he sucked on her clit she bucked her hips wanting more action.

"Naru-Chan let me also please you." She said, complying her wish Naruto shifted his body and now they were in classic 69 position

Seeing the meat stick in front of her face Kushina licked her lips and took his cock head into her mouth and fondled his sac. This action caised Naruto to moan into her pussy thus sending vibration which in turn made Kushina moan on his cock. She began to bob her head giving him blowjob.

This continued for good old 15 minutes as both reached their finishing point. With a cry they both came but neither of them were just satisfied yet. Licking her clean Naruto sat while Kushina did the same and she loved the taste of his cum.

Naruto looked towards his mother. She was 38 years ol... Err sorry 38 years young. But still looked like she was 22. Her face coated with his cum was a sight to die for. Her red hair flowing in random direction. Her kissable lips, her bountiful breast, her inviting pussy oh he was in heaven.

Crawling towards her he lifted her legs and teased her fold with his penis. " Are you ready for the main event." He asked

She whimpered due her teasing "Please dont tease me. Put that into me." She pleaded

He smirked seeing this SS class kunoichi in such state "Tell me what you want." He still teased her

"Shove that hard cock into this wet naughty pussy you mother fucker." Finally she said it and gave a slap on her pussy showing him his destination

Hearing her command he pushed his cock into her wet sopping pussy. Damn it was tight. Slowly he pushed his entire length into her and felt his cock was in a form fitting glove. It was worm, wet and soft. He held her by her hips and began to pump his length into her like a piston into a cylinder of a engine.

He couldnt control himself as he became an animal. Due to his powerful strokes her body jiggled like a jelly. Her boobs were moving to and fro.

Kushina was loving every moment of it. She liked how roughly he handled her body. He groped he tits and pulled her nipples upwards while continued to penetrate her twat. "Oh yes harder Naru-Chan, faster." She encouraged him

Like a good son he increased his speed and power. He felt his cock knocking at the entrance of her womb."Ah I am close. Cum with me and cum in me." She demanded

"Me too cumming and I'm gonna paint you innards white." He declared and he felt inner walls clamping on his while trying to juice out his semen into her womb

"I'm CUMMMMMIIIIIIING." she yelled as she experienced a massive orgasm and her juices drowned his Penis

Naruto couldn't hold back as he began to eject him cum inside her warm cavern. As the orgasm came and gone Naruto rested his head oh Kushina's breast. "That... That was amazing." Said Kushina as she glowed in aftermath of sex

"Yeah it was, say wanna go for second round." He asked

"You bet it dattebane." She replied with lustful voice

Naruto got up and sat near the headboard of the bed and called Kushina to sit in his lap. Getting the idea of the new position Kushina strandled his waist and slowly descended on his length. As his dick began to disappear into to cunt Naruto held her by her waist while began to feast on her jiggling breast.

Kushina placed her hand on the head board for support and began the motion of up and down. Kushina loved this position as he was able shover kisses over her body while able to tease her clit.

"Damn Kaa-Chan you are so tight and wonderful." Praised Naruto

Kushina blushed and gave him a very lustful kiss

"You too are wonderful and know how to please your woman." She praised him back and it was his turn to blush

The sound of wet flesh slapping flesh was echoing throughout the room as both were busy to fulfil each others need. There was no shame, no restriction it was a way to satisfy each other and show love in different manner.

It wasnt long as both again were reaching for their orgasm. With a loud cry they came but muffled the sound as they engaged in another soul searing kiss. With a last stroke Naruto came into her thus making her cum. Guess what Naruto and Kushina just became a family with benefit.

**An:- Currently I have many projects in my hand but the main are two subjects of my deep studies are. 1) What if... And then. 2) Lemons.**

**This fic has both What if... And then and lemons. If Indra had became the heir what will be the consequence. And Lo I gave various Ideas for new fics. ****More of the history will be explained in next chapter.**

**Take care of yourself and your neighbors**


	2. Half Wife

Hey guys I'm back with new chapter. So read it and give it a try and your opinion. Constructive criticism is allowed, praises and reviews are mostly welcome.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form that honour goes to Kishimoto. What I do own is this fic, my OC's and some jutsu.**

**WARNING: This Fic contains mature theme of sex and violence. Reader must be above 18 years of age to read it. It also contains Incest. If you don't like try not to read.**

**Literature is not a cup for my tea so you will find if not many but few grammatical errors bear it please. And I am Indian so I may use both US and/or UK English.**

_**Half Wife**_

What is an Uzumaki? What the hell are they?

If one wanted to describe an Uzumaki the answer would be: Uzumaki are peeps with high chakra level, godly stamina, fun loving, Ramen munchers, Fuinjutsu expert, people good at heart, and much more. But like everything they had bad side too. And that was...

They do not get easily satisfied. Whether it is eating ramen, training, or in this current situation: SEX. Kushina and Naruto's sex marathon began at morning and it was noon and they still were going on.

Both were unaware of how many round of mindblowing sex they had. Hunger, thirst, worry for the outer world all were forgotten as they were lost in their Carnal desires. Kushina was in front of Naruto her tongue tracing the length oh his shaft.

Naruto moaned as Kushina kept on licking the underside of his magnificent cock. Naruto was loving this sensation. Kushina moved her hands and began to fondle his sack while she kept on pumping his meat stick in order to achieve the gooey treat of his seeds. He didn't disappointed as he came to his last straw.

"Oh fuck I am cumming." He shouted and dumbed his baby batter onto her tongue

"So warm and delicious, i so fucking love your cum." Moaned Kushina

Naruto huffed and tried to take breath to recover from his recent orgasm. While normally when people cum their sex drive goes to zero and they become aware of what they done and feels guilty for what they did to their mother.

But Naruto was not normal and he was Uzumaki. Rather than feeling guilty and exhausted the site of his cum on his mothers face aroused him more.

He bend down and made his mother go on four legs. Getting in doggy position he placed his penis on her back door. He began to probe his cock on her anus.

"Naruto-kun please take it slowly. I am anal virgin." She warned him

This made Naruto more excited and he didnt wanted to hurt her so he took the lube from the drawer and took the required amount and rubbed it on her back door.

Kushina moaned as she felt warm gel on her anal. With great care Naruto inserted his index finger and began to pump it slowly to make her adjust to the intrusion.

"Ah it feels good dont stop."

Naruto chuckled " Dont worry Kaa-chan more fun is on its way."

Felling that she was ready Naruto pushed his glance inside her anus "Ah goddamit I was wrong take it out." Shouted Kushina as she felt pain

" Shh Kaa-chan its matter of minutes the pain will go away." Naruto reassured her as he bend down and began to massage her tits to make relax.

With time Kushina relaxed as her muscles began to loose. Slowly-slowly Naruto sheathed his cock inside her anal tube. He made her look towards him and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

As Kushina began to get lost in kiss Naruto drove his cock out and drived it back in gaining a gasp of pain and pleasure. This time he didnt stopped as he began to pump his hips.

"Ah aha aha aha AhAAAA." Sound came out of Kushina's throat as she began to enjoy the anal sex

"Awww shit your ass is so hot and tight. At this rate I will cum soon." Groaned Naruto as his penile muscles contracted his sack ready to shoot his sperms.

"Me too cumming, cum inside my ass." They both came and this time they for real met their limit as both of their bodies became limp. While Naruto had few more rounds worth stamina he decided to stop this session for his mothers sake. "Good night Kaa-Chan." He said as he kissed her on forehead and covered her with blanket

**After few hours**

It has been few hours since Naruto has left his mother in sexual coma. While the maids took care of her Naruto left a clone to look over her.

Right now he was heading towards Hyuuga compound to meet his girlfriend Hinata. Hinata was one of the beauty of Konoha. Apprentice of Tsunade she was top in Iryo ninjutsu and her chakra control was near perfect. With the speed of feline and flexibility of gymnastics she was a power house.

Naruto didnt loved her because of this or for clan Hieress status. It was her gentle and caring nature that attracted him the most. And her figure was the secondary reason.

It has been two weeks sinse he met her last time. She was on mission to cure some epidemic.

He came near the compound as he saw her waiting there. She was as beautiful as ever. Wearing a single shoulder strap purple dress which reached knees. She was looking hot.

"Konichiwa Hime." He greeted her

" Konichiwa Naruto-kun." She greeted him back

" Are you ready for the date?" He asked

"Hai." Came the reply

The date was usual. Eating at a restaurant, seeing a movie, roaming in garden. It the was the talk that was unusual. " So you finally slept with her." She said with a faint blush on her cheeks

"Hai." He said with scratching back of his head in nervousness

"Guess Karin-chan won the bet." She said with a chuckle

"WHAT?" he shouted

"He-he we knew it would happen eventually just didnt knew when. So we placed bet on it." she said

" So you are not disgusted by this." He asked her carefully

Rather than answering him she acted and came close to him and in a very sultry voice she said " I rather find it kinky. And she is a woman who has not met her needs plus if you love each other small things like blood relation shouldnt matter." She finished her speech with licking his earlobe

Naruto gulped as he began to feel hot and wanted to claim her then and there but stopped as he wanted to have a normal night with here.

**Hyuuga Compound**

We find Naruto and Hinata cuddled up in her room talking about mission and all such things. But suddenly Naruto moaned and Hinata felt something poking her ass. She knew what it was.

"Damn Kaa-chan was still horny and had a round with clone." He said

He tried to forget but his boner was still up. "Let me take care of it." Said Hinata

"But I dont want to stress you. You just came from long mission." He spoke in concern

Hinata placed a finger on his lips "Dont worry I am refreshed and I wanted to feel you big cock in me." She said with no nonsense tone and tackled him while attacking his lips with her.

And finally the passion overtook them as they hungrily kissed each other. Hands roaming on eachothers body. Naruto placed his hands on her breast and began to fondle them gaining moans from her.

Hinata pushed him on the bed and kissed his neck and began to trail wet kisses downwards direction. She removed his shirt and took his nipples in mouth and playfully bit on then. She didnt stopped as she went down again kissing his stomach she tounged his navel and finally removed his pants. And she found her prize.

His erect cock. She began to jerk it slowly. Naruto moaned due to this action. She was about to take him in her mouth when suddenly she heard sound from her pocket.

It was a mobile and she received a text from hospital. She frowned as she read the text. "What happened Hinata." He asked

"Its a text from hospital they need me for an emergency operation." She frowned deeper

"So whats the problem go ahead." He said with his usual open heart nature

"I dont wanna, I want to stay with you." She pouted

He chuckled and pulled her towards him and kissed her button nose "Hime you should go the patients needs you." He said

"But..." She was cut out "No but just go and save the patient."

She sighed, it was no use arguing with him but a beautiful smile graced her face "I cant help but fall allover again in love with you and your kind heart." She kissed and hurridly shushined away to hospital

Naruto crashed down and cursed as his boner was still on.

**Another room**

Hanabi was doing some work in her room when she heard Naruto and Hinata enter Hinata's room. She was envious of her sister for having such boyfriend like. Some time she would activate her Byakugan to spy on them wether it was cuddling or love making.

She would masterbate to the sound of her sister and Naruto thinking it was her beneath Naruto. His long thick cock entering her love canals. Man it was frustrating. But today she gathered enough courage and today she will get what she wanted.

**Hinata's room**

Naruto was on the bed his boner sticking high in the sky. From the corner of his eyes he saw 15 year old Hanabi. He didnt try to hide his boner from her view because he knew it was futile to hide something form a Hyuuga.

"What can I do for you Hanabi-Chan?" He asked her casually

Hanabi who was intensely staring at his cock spoke "Its not you who have to do anything for me , its me who shall do something for you."

"Oh and what is the help I want and you can provide me." He asked knowing the answer but still acted oblivious

"You have serious case of blue ball and I can help you calm that monster." She spoke with half lid eyes filled with lust

"And why should I let you. You are not my girlfriend."

"I may not be one of your girlfriends but being your future Sister-in-law I am your future half wife(1). And you seriously need it right now." She spoke as she sat next to him and moved her hands to get hold of his cock but he caught her hand

"But arent you in relationship with Konohamaru?" He investigated

"Oh that. I will let you know a secret: Konohamaru is gay for Udon, this relation between me and him is just coverup till the Homosexual law is passed. Konohamaru and me are just friends. So no cheating on him." She said

"So Moegi and Udon too are also in fake relation."

"Yep Konohamaru and Udon love each other."

"Well they made their choice and I support them. Now I will make my choice." The next thing Hanabi knew she was underneath a naked Naruto

"I have decided to let you help me and now we will have our first time as Half Wife-Husband."

"Take me Naruto-kun." She said in husky voice

No sooner did those word left her mouth Naruto engaged in a heated tongue battle with her. True to her name Hanabi was aggressive and tried to dominate Naruto.

But Naruto being Naruto didnt accepted defeat as he groped his ass cheeks and gave them a nice long squeeze. The result were expected as Hanabi moaned into his mouth and gave him chance to push his tongue into her mouth.

Detaching his lips from her Naruto began to undress her. He kissed every part of her and reached her wet soaking pussy.

"You are so pink down here Hanabi-chan." He teased her

"Per-pervert." She mumbled

"Oh it me or you are the pervert. Who was the one watching me having his way with their sister." He tease her again

Now Hanabi blushed various shades of red proving that she was Hinata's sister. "Are you virgin?" He asked her, he got his answer as Hanabi hide her face with her palms

"Well then we have to take it with great care." He said and slowly licked her pussy, they both moaned: Naruto due to the sweet sour taste of her and Hanabi due to his tongue.

"Aha mmmm." She moaned as he probed his tongue in her tight hole

He placed his pinky and began to slowly massage her innards as he flicked his tongue against her clit gaining a moan of ecstasy.

He continued to lick and suck her till she cried "I am gonna cum." And cum she did, she never felt so much pleasure while masterbating.

"Huf huf." She panted "Oh looky you tired already and you were talking about helping." He moced her

One of the thing from many thing Hanabi hated was being mocked and made fun of. She glared at Naruto. "Its not over till I say its over." She said furiously

"Oh I like that fire. But enough words show me through action."

She performed the action, bending down she caught his penis in her small hands and began to jerk it. A small bead of precum came out. Without any warning she licked it and liked its taste of it

Building more resolve she took his cockhead into her mouth. She twirled her tongue and began to bob her head. Due to having less experience her moves were sloppy. But she was trying.

She tried to take his whole cock in but was unsuccessful as gag reflex kicked in. "Take it easy Hanabi-chan." He said with worry

"But i want to take it all in like Nee-chan." She coughed

"Your Nee-chan can do it becuase she has experience and took classes from Tsunade-chan." He said

"Then I will too take classes from Tsunade-sama." She said with determination

"He he he those things aside lets get to main cource." He said as he lifted he up and laid her on her back and got between her legs.

He rubbed his meat stick on her wet slit "This is going to hurt a little." He said

"Hai, I am ready for it." She spoke with little nervousness

He moved his hips and his glance penetrated her out lips. He felt her hymen and bend down and captured her lips in soul searing kiss and rocked his hips breaking her hymen.

Hanabi yelled in a mixture of pleasure and pain. His half length was inside her

He stayed still giving her time to adjust to his grith. He kissed her allover her face. "Naruto-kun you can move." She said

Slowly he began to move. Naruto moaned as her pussy was trying to milk him. It was very tight. It was pleasure and pain for both of them.

As the the time went the piston movement picked up pace. "Yes yes yes Keep fucking me Naruto. Dont stop." Yelled Hanabi in high pleasure

"Dont w-worry I dont intend to." Naruto too was having difficulty, he didnt want to have premature ejaculation.

Hanabi was worse she didnt know how many time she came. Oh lord this was heaven. Heaven On earth.

"I am cummiiiiinnnggggg, again." She yelled not worried that someone will listen.

"Me too." Replied Naruto and he came

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Hanabi cried in pure ecstasy as hot liquid filled her inside

The pleasure was so much that she couldnt handle and became unconscious. But she succeed in bringing down the one eyed monster.

Taking the blanket Naruto cuddled Hanabi and went to dreamland.

**AN: -(1) It has been a long running joke in India to tease the younger sister of wife as half wife. It has a slogan "**_**Sali hai adhi ghar wali." **_**Meaning "**_**sister-in-law is half wife."**_

**I know you peeps must be angry on me for not updating my fics regularly. But my ass of a friend broke my hard disk. It had five chapter of every fic I promised. I dont have laptop as I was using my roommates. My exams didnt go well. I wrote this chapter on my mobile. And I know this chapter is not upto your expectation and it sucks. I have been too much engaged in playing Clash of Clan and Hay day. And much more but good news I got a project. If its success then I will be playing in lots of money. I mean lots of them. Guesss thats real life.**

**I siad I will tell about history in details, sorry couldnt do it. But in next chapter I will tell history of Minato: his life, his struggle, his achievment and his death.**

_**Polls: - 1) I am giving Minato two more wives. These wives should be from other Anime. They should be older in age. Like Unohana Retsu(Bleach) , Miya(Sekirie) and so on. Suggest if you have anyone in mind.**_

_**2)The elder sisters of Naruto are red heads. Suggest if you have any red head, young, characters in mind like Riaz Gremory(High School DxD), Erza Sacrlet(Fairy tail). Suggest them.**_

_**Once I get enough names I will open polls so please help me.**_

_**Take care of yourself and your neighbors.**_


	3. Polls

**Hey fellow authors and readers I am back but this is not a chapter. Sorry for raising your hopes and crush it. This is for informing about the polls. Please vote and enjoy.**

_**Two wives of Minato Namikaze.**_

_**Miya Asama (Sekirei)**_

_**Unohana Retsu (Bleach)**_

_**Grafia Gremory (Highschool DxD)**_

_**Boa Hancock (One Piece)**_

_**Nelliel Tu Odelschwack (Bleach)**_

_**Nico Robin (One piece)**_

_**Android 18 (DBZ)**_

_**Tsukiumi (Sekirei)**_

_**Annelotte Kruetz (Queens Blade Rebellion)**_

_**Two elder sister of Naruto whose mother is Kushina.**_

_**Rais Gremory (Highschool DxD)**_

_**Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)**_

_**Kallen Stadfeld (Code Geass)**_

_**Yoko Littner (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)**_

_**Kokoa Shuzen (Rosario Vampire)**_

_**Kotori Itsuka (Date a live)**_

_**Kasumi (Dead Or Live)**_

_**Bloodrayne (Bloodrayne)**_

_**Jane Sheppard (Mass Effect)**_

_**From the above list two ladies will be selected for the roles mentioned. **_

_**Take care of yourself and your neighbors.**_


End file.
